


Шарлатан

by Tersie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dubious Consent, Kylux Hard Kinks, Medical Kink, Multi, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Среди предложений в интернете незадачливый студент Кайло находит объявление о наборе [оплачиваемых] добровольцев для медицинских исследований, за участие в которых сулят целых сто пятьдесят фунтов за одно посещение...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mountebank](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552800) by [K_dAzrael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_dAzrael/pseuds/K_dAzrael). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)

Кайло откинул с лица влажные волосы и, прищурившись, посмотрел на номер на воротах, а потом на свой телефон.

_«Площадь Старкилли, 32. Воспользуйтесь черным ходом»._

Большой дом из красного кирпича прятался за высокой живой изгородью. Чтобы добраться сюда, пришлось сделать две пересадки на автобусе, и вот он был на месте, промокший и продрогший, цепляющийся за надежду, что не перепутал адрес, поскольку со стороны это место мало походило на клинику.

Он прошел дальше по уходящему вниз тротуару, спустился по ступенькам к неприметной двери и нажал на кнопку звонка. Из домофона раздался приятный мужской голос:

— Да?

— Я Кайло. У меня назначена встреча… собеседование.

— Да-да, вы немного опоздали, но мы в любом случае примем вас. Шагайте по коридору до конца и проходите в кабинет, — домофон затрещал, и дверь издала глухой щелчок.

Кайло толкнул ее и ступил в тускло освещенный проход, где на стенах висели тематические плакаты по анатомии и информационные листы о диагностике половых заболеваний и лечении эректильной дисфункции. Все двери в коридоре выглядели плотно закрытыми и не имели никаких табличек, но самая дальняя была слегка приоткрыта. Охваченный легкой нервозностью, Кайло захлопнул за собой входную дверь и пошел вперед.

Выкрашенные в светло-зеленый цвет стены кабинета были приятны глазу, а пол блестел черно-белой плиткой. В воздухе висел запах антисептика, и обстановка выглядела новой, хотя производила странное впечатление: может, причиной тому служили старомодные весы или макет скелета в углу, а может, деревянные витрины, в которых располагались разнообразные инструменты (и Кайло втайне надеялся, что они — не больше чем экспонаты чьей-то коллекции антиквариата). Еще в помещении находилось гинекологическое кресло, обитое черным винилом и задрапированное белыми простынями. Рядом свисала занавеска, которая служила ширмой столу для осмотра. Из той же стены, к которой примыкал стол, выступала раковина, а у самого потолка виднелись три узких окна в ряд, позволявших понять, что кабинет расположен в цокольном помещении. Еще здесь стояли письменный стол и два стула, на один из которых плюхнулся Кайло, дергая полы куртки и нетерпеливо постукивая ногой.

До него донесся звук шагов по лестнице, и вскоре в боковом дверном проеме появился человек. Он был высок и худощав, с рыжими волосами и старомодными бакенбардами. На вид ему было лет тридцать, и поверх рубашки с галстуком, серых брюк со стрелками и блестевших ботинок на шнурке он носил белый халат. С шеи свисал стетоскоп, а под мышкой был зажат планшет.

— Добрый день. Кайло Рен, если не ошибаюсь? — произнес тот же голос, что звучал из домофона: подобный акцент обычно звали «британским», но Кайло уже знал, что на самом деле это называется «нормативным произношением», свидетельствующим, что говорящий, всего вероятнее, учился в очень дорогой школе-пансионе.

— Ага, это я.

Мужчина в белом халате окинул его долгим оценивающим взглядом, но на его лице не отразилось никаких эмоций.

— Да, — коротко резюмировал он. — Превосходно. Значит, не будем терять время. Позвольте представиться — доктор Хакс. Сегодня я проведу с вами пару тестов.

Кайло выпрямился:

— То есть типа за каждый день выйдет полторашка, да?

На спокойном лице сверкнули глаза, полные чего-то, напоминающего неодобрение.

— Все правильно. Сначала мы проведем небольшой опрос, чтобы убедиться в вашей пригодности для программы.

— Вы платите чеками или как? Просто мне срочно нужны бабки, — Кайло вспомнил малоприятные записки, которые соседи взяли за обыкновение подсовывать ему под дверь.

— Мы склонны к наличным денежным выплатам, хотя обычно ведем электронный расчет.

— График еженедельный?

— Частота сеансов может возрасти до двух в неделю, если мы сочтем вашу кандидатуру подходящей.

— Ага, было бы круто. Так… в чем именно заключаются тесты?

— Прошу вас, погодите, мистер Рен, я подойду к этому. Предметом нашего исследования является производство и механика подвижности спермы. Особенно мы заинтересованы в определенных видах воздействия: генитальной и анальной стимуляции, — с целью, само собой разумеется, повышения мужской потенции и плодовитости.

Кайло распахнул глаза:

— Стоп. Вы же не собираетесь подключать мой член к электродам, или как? Или типа… разрезать мне что-то?

— Нет, — доктор Хакс чопорно поджал губы. — Опыты безболезненные и неинвазивные. Однако они… — он постучал пару раз по планшету. — Что ж, можно сказать, потенциально затрагивают интимную сферу. Пожалуйста, будьте уверены, что ваша анонимность гарантируется, и если какая-либо процедура вызовет у вас дискомфорт, вы вправе сообщить об этом мне, и тест будет прерван немедленно.

— О'кей, — отозвался Кайло, моргнув.

— Я начну с краткой врачебной и сексуальной предыстории. Вас это устраивает?

— Вполне.

Доктор Хакс отметил что-то в планшете.

— Судя по акценту, вы американец?

— Ага.

— Возраст?

— Двадцать шесть.

— Род занятий?

— Аспирант.

— О-у, — Хакс взглянул на него. — Биология?

— Нет, история. Я пишу диссертацию по рыцарским кодексам позднего Средневековья.

Хакс опять состроил недовольную мину:

— Гуманитарий, как я понимаю. У вас есть хронические или иные заболевания?

— Насколько я знаю, нет.

— В семье бывали сердечные недуги?

— Ага… мой папа… эм-м… умер в прошлом году.

— Приношу свои соболезнования, — бесстрастно отчеканил Хакс. — А что по поводу диабета?

— Нет.

— Принимаете какие-нибудь лекарства?

— Нет.

— Аллергия?

— Не-а.

— Хм, — он снова заработал ручкой. — Сколько у вас было сексуальных партнеров?

— Что?

— Сексуальные партнеры. Сколько?

— Я э-э-э… Я не знаю. Может… пятнадцать?..

— Вы пользуетесь средствами защиты?

— Презиками? Ну да. В смысле… Было время, когда не пользовался. Пару раз, когда был моложе…

Хакс внимательно посмотрел на него, скептически подняв бровь:

— Когда вы в последний раз проверялись?

— Восемь месяцев назад… Наверное?..

— Ясно, и анализы были отрицательными?

— Ага.

— Вы когда-нибудь лечились от половых заболеваний?

— Да, — Кайло почувствовал, как вспыхнули уши. — Хламидии. Лет пять назад.

— Хм. Ну, это обычные маленькие негодники, — Хакс усиленно застрочил на планшете. — Как бы вы описали свою сексуальную ориентацию?

— Бисексуал.

— Понятно. А по шкале Кинси?

— Что это?

— Она начинается с нуля — «исключительно гетеросексуальная ориентация» — и доходит до шести — «исключительно гомосексуальная ориентация».

— Четыре?..

— В настоящее время у вас есть сексуальный партнер?

— Нет. Я один.

— Хорошо. Теперь расскажите мне о ваших привычках мастурбации.

— В плане?

— Как часто вы мастурбируете?

— У меня нет особого расписания.

Хакс приподнял брови и ткнул ручкой в планшет:

— Прослушайте варианты: а) никогда, б) пару раз в год, в) один или три раза в месяц, г) один или три раза в неделю, д) больше трех раз в неделю.

— Эм-м, — наверное, его уши покраснели еще сильнее — «Д».

— Это соответствует нашему направлению. Нам важно убедиться, что мы получим, как бы так выразиться — свежий образец. Однако мы настоятельно просим вас воздержаться от мастурбации за сутки до сеанса. Вас это не затруднит?

— Нет. В смысле… Блин, я не сексуально озабоченный!

— Я этого не говорил. У вас есть опыт анального секса?

— Да.

— Вы когда-нибудь бывали в пассивной роли?

— Типа того, иногда.

— Анальная стимуляция входит в число ваших привычек мастурбации?

Кайло непонимающе развел руками:

— Какого черта вам это важно?!

— Мистер Рен, мы можем завершить сеанс, если вам некомфортно.

— Ладно, я скажу: мне нравится, когда мне суют в задницу! Довольны?

— Я всего лишь провожу наш стандартный опрос. Каждый кандидат дает ответы на вопросы из одного и того же списка, и, как я уже упомянул, это абсолютно анонимно. В документах вы будете значиться под номером, — Хакс кашлянул. — Кроме того, мы просим вас воздержаться от… стимулирующих средств или пальпации в период вашего участия в программе.

— Пальпации?

— Говоря простым языком, не ковыряться в себе пальцами.

— Почему?.. Хотя, забейте, не отвечайте, — Кайло растерянно провел рукой по волосам. — Ладно, неважно.

Доктор Хакс бросил взгляд на свои заметки:

— Когда у вас в последний раз был стул?

— Черт, к чему это?

— Как я уже говорил, — ответил мужчина с великодушным терпением, — анальная стимуляция является частью программы. Мы же не хотим нежданных сюрпризов?

Кайло медленно втянул ноздрями воздух, поднимая глаза к потолку:

— Сегодня, после того как я проснулся. В двенадцать.

— Стул регулярный?

— Вы про что?

— Вы пользуетесь пищевыми добавками, слабительным или клизмой?

— Нет, да чтоб вам… Мне не нужна помощь при походе в туалет!

— Это прекрасно. Пожалуйста, не забывайте опорожнять кишечник за час или три до сеанса.

— Без проблем! — хмыкнул Кайло, невольно вспомнив, что это выражение делает его похожим на отца.

— Если это проблема, пожалуйста, дайте мне знать. Я буду рад помочь.

— Отлично! Возьму на заметку!

— Ладно, — доктор Хакс отложил планшет в сторону и надел на ручку колпачок, после чего аккуратно убрал ее в карман. — Сейчас я проведу общий осмотр. Пульс, давление, рефлексы, сердцебиение. Идет? — Когда Кайло угрюмо кивнул, доктор Хакс открыл дверцу высокого шкафа и вытащил сложенную бледно-зеленую тряпку. — Переоденьтесь в эту робу. Если желаете, можете задернуть занавеску.

— Мне надо… снять вообще все?

— Да. К слову говоря, на спине есть прорезь. Свою одежду можете сложить на пустой полке у раковины.

Кайло выхватил у него робу и направился к столу, на ходу задергивая занавеску. Бросив одежду на указанное место, он продел руки в вырезы на материи и неуклюже принялся завязывать узелки у шеи и на спине.

— Готовы? — спросил доктор Хакс.

— Ага, — Кайло уселся на край стола. Доктор отодвинул занавеску — тихо заклацали кольца-держатели, заскользившие по рейке.

— Постарайтесь расслабиться, мистер Рен. Прежде всего, мы хотим получить точные показания, — доктор Хакс вставил стетоскоп в уши и прижал к груди Кайло мембрану, прислушиваясь и перемещая ее. — Хм, — задумчиво протянул он, а затем вдруг перешел к спине Кайло, и касание прохладной металлической поверхности заставило того вздрогнуть. — Полегче. Сделайте глубокий вдох.

В том, как неторопливо и методично доктор Хакс занимался осмотром, было что-то необычайно чувственное. Особенно когда прохладные пальцы дотронулись до запястья, проверяя пульс. Что-то странно приятное — почти интимное — и Кайло украдкой покосился на Хакса, когда последний взглянул на часы. Кайло подумалось, что отстраненный, холодный и строгий типаж всегда привлекал его, но тут же упрекнул себя за эти мысли. Пусть доктор Хакс не мог считаться его личным лечащим врачом, но приглашать его на свидание казалось жутко неловким и неподобающим.

Англичане были довольно щепетильны в вопросах отношений: банально позвать кого-то на свидание считалось почти неприличным. Люди, казалось, готовы были опешить от прямых проявлений симпатии и обычной чашечки кофе. Согласно общепринятой традиции, которую уяснил для себя Кайло, необходимо было напряженно смотреть на объект воздыхания и молчать, лелея надежду, что рано или поздно вы вдвоем случайно напьетесь в стельку в одном и том же пабе.

— Вы в прекрасной форме, — заметил доктор, отвлекая Кайло от размышлений. — Здоровы как бык.

— Ага, я занимаюсь силовыми тренировками и единоборствами, — точнее, занимался этим раньше, до того как истек срок действия членской карточки — но он решил опустить эту часть. — Помогает с… В общем, у меня частенько бывали проблемы с эмоциями.

— Так вот, значит, где вы получили шрам — единоборства?

— Вроде того, но больше — из-за вспышек гнева и прочего дерьма. Но это все в прошлом — я не врежу вам, если будете измерять мне температуру.

— Приятно слышать. И, как я уже не раз повторял, если вам станет некомфортно по какой-то причине, сразу сообщите мне. Я не хочу давать вам поводов для паники.

— Спасибо. Так… как бы… я — подходящий для вас кандидат?

— Я бы даже сказал, вы — идеальный кандидат.

— Мы начнем прямо сейчас?

— Да. Сегодня мы пройдем базовый уровень. Скажите, вам когда-нибудь раньше обследовали яички или простату?

— Эм, нет. В смысле я как-то раз рассматривал свои яйца после фильма о раке предстательной железы, но и все.

— Хм, что ж, это не займет много времени. Сначала я хочу, чтобы вы встали и наклонились, опираясь о кресло, расставив ноги на ширину плеч.

Кайло выполнил, что было сказано, и услышал звук открывающегося ящика шкафа и характерный шлепок резиновых перчаток.

— Расслабьтесь. Я только собираюсь пальпировать вашу мошонку. Скажите, если почувствуете боль или дискомфорт.

Едва осмеливаясь дышать, Кайло почувствовал руку — теплую даже сквозь перчатку — обхватившую и приподнявшую его яйца. Доктор Хакс стоял прямо за ним, обнаженной кожей Кайло ощущал сзади слабое дуновение чужого дыхания.

— Вам стоит показаться врачу по поводу родинок, к слову. Меланомы могут быть опасны, если не позаботиться о них заранее.

— Угу, — выдавил Кайло, пытаясь стоять смирно и думать о чем-нибудь невозбуждающем. Доктор Хакс действительно оказался весьма умелым в своем деле, аккуратно работая пальцем, с осторожностью обводя и не сжимая слишком крепко.

— Так, — подытожил доктор Хакс. — Здесь все в порядке. Теперь я проверю вас изнутри. Сперва использую палец, а затем ненадолго раскрою вас зеркалом. Идет?

— Что это?

— Это небольшой специальный инструмент, которым пользуются, чтобы держать отверстия открытыми. Это не больно, но вы можете ощутить некоторое неудобство — поначалу он кажется прохладным, но для вас я держу его в тепле у себя в кармане.

— М-м-м… — Кайло начал склоняться к мысли, что доктор все-таки капельку эксцентричен. — Точно?

Доктор вернулся к своим принадлежностям, после чего послышался знакомый чавкающий звук, словно брызнули из бутылки с лубрикантом. Кайло напрягся, поняв, что доктор Хакс снова рядом, и едва не подпрыгнул, когда почувствовал руку, опустившуюся на спину.

— Не беспокойтесь. Дышите медленно.

Но Кайло не удержался от всхлипа, ощутив проникающий в него палец.

— Не слишком туго, — прокомментировал доктор.

— Я э-э-э… Я играл с собой вчера ночью. Извините.

Доктор пощелкал языком, одновременно слегка поворачивая палец.

— Теперь ничего не поделаешь.

Кайло ахнул, когда кончик пальца нажал на простату.

— Здесь у нас все, — удовлетворенно сообщил доктор Хакс. — Отличный, здоровый тонус.

Кайло охватило необъяснимое волнение и стыд — господи, как же он жалок, заводясь, если кто-то отвешивает комплимент его внутренностям. Он вздрогнул, стараясь не застонать от разочарования, когда доктор Хакс отстранился.

— Ладно, мне нужно, чтобы вы легли спиной на стол, — Кайло сделал, как было велено, застенчиво положив руку на пах и надеясь, что Хакс не заметит сквозь тонкую материю, что у него эрекция. Доктор возился с чем-то под столом, приводя его в полностью горизонтальное положение. — Поскольку вы здоровый и достаточно гибкий, думаю, вам не составит труда подтянуть колени к груди.

— Это так… В плане, я буду очень раскрыт.

— Да, собственно, в том и смысл, чтобы как следует изучить все изнутри. Мне кажется, в этой позе вам будет удобнее, но если вы предпочтете опереться на локти и колени…

— Нет! — Кайло дернул подол робы ниже.

— Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вы смущались каких-либо… физиологических реакций. Уверяю вас, меня интересует лишь осмотр вашей анальной полости. Все, хватит уже, ложитесь.

— Ну… о'кей, — Кайло, продев руки под коленями, подтянул их и лег на спину. Доктор Хакс достал из кармана халата металлическое устройство конической формы и нанес на него лубрикант. Ногой придвинув к себе стул на колесиках, он сел и выровнял высоту, чтобы находиться на одном уровне с задницей Кайло. Свободной рукой он сжал его бедро и ободряюще похлопал. — Не волнуйтесь. Дышите спокойно.

— Ай! — Кайло почувствовал, как в него проникает твердый металл — непривычное ощущение.

— Немного прохладно, да? Ничего страшного, постарайтесь расслабиться. Через секунду вы почувствуете небольшое давление. Не тужьтесь, но сообщите мне, если вам покажется, что достаточно.

Раздался тихий щелчок, когда инструмент начал продвигаться, потом пришло ощущение слабого давления, нарастающей растяжки, а затем ощутилось нечто, граничащее с чересчур.

— Достаточно!

— Хм, — протянул доктор Хакс, снова поглаживая его бедро. — Неплохо, но давайте взглянем поближе. — Кайло приподнял голову и увидел, как доктор, задумчиво щурясь, возится с тонким фонариком. Наконец он включил его и посветил прямо в растянутое отверстие. — Прекрасно, да. Выглядит как хороший здоровый кишечник.

— Боже, пожалуйста, не говорите это слово.

— Прошу меня простить, — поднял взгляд доктор Хакс. — Вы предпочитаете «задница»? — спросил он.

Кайло сжал зубы.

— Выньте из меня эту штуку, будьте добры, мне не по себе.

— Конечно. Не дергайтесь сейчас, просто дышите… — давление постепенно спало, и инструмент был извлечен с громким чавкающим звуком. Доктор Хакс бросил его в металлический лоток, послышался громкий лязг. Снятые перчатки полетели следом, скрывшись в мусорном контейнере.

Кайло сел и поморщился от скользкого ощущения между ягодицами.

— Мы все?

— Почти, осталась еще одна вещь, — доктор открыл шкаф и достал пластиковую емкость с красной крышкой. Взяв ручку, он быстро заполнил этикетку, затем повернулся и вручил емкость Кайло. — Наполните это, вы в состоянии?

— Вам нужен образец мочи?

— Нет-нет, не мочи. Мне нужно измерить объем эякулята.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я подрочил в банку?

— Ну, если у вас есть иной способ достигнуть оргазма, то можете воспользоваться им.

Кайло оглянулся вокруг:

— У вас тут есть душевая или…

— К сожалению, нам необходимо следить за соблюдением условий.

— Что это значит?

— Это значит, что я не могу разрешить вам уйти в отдельное помещение, чтобы… м-м… наполнить свой образец.

— Я что, должен здесь это делать?

— М-м-м. Конечно, вы можете задернуть занавеску.

— А вы останетесь здесь, пока я буду там?

— Вам не стоит беспокоиться. У меня полно бумаг, которые нужно заполнять, вы можете спокойно заниматься своим делом.

— Я… — Кайло присмотрелся, в поисках признаков того, что доктор шутит, но Хакс продолжил с ободряющей улыбкой:

— Я могу предложить вам какую-либо… помощь в процессе? Может, лубрикант? Кажется, у нас где-то был продезинфицированный скоросшиватель со стимулирующими картинками…

— М-м, смазки будет достаточно.

Доктор Хакс поднял огромную бутылку вязкой жидкости и поставил ее на стол, приглашающе поведя рукой, словно гостеприимный хозяин. Кайло плюхнулся на стол, сжимая банку, и проследил, как доктор задергивает занавеску. Вскоре с той стороны заскрипел стул, раздался сдержанный кашель и шелест бумаг.

Кайло опустил взгляд на пустую банку и потянулся вниз, нерешительно обхватывая ею член — тот уже слегка опал с момента шокирующего осмотра, но все еще оставался чувствительным, отчего возбуждение быстро прихлынуло обратно. Вылив на руку немного лубриканта, он провел по стволу чуть сильнее, пытаясь настроиться.

Рука дрогнула, когда он услышал, что доктор несчастным голосом забормотал под нос:

— О нет, нет!

— Я делаю что-то неправильно? — громко спросил Кайло, его рука, держащая изнывающий член, замерла.

— Простите? О, не обращайте внимания. Всего лишь неудовлетворительные результаты тестов. Не ваших, естественно. Во что бы то ни стало продолжайте.

Кайло прикусил губу и закрыл глаза, пытаясь вызвать в воображении подходящий образ, чтобы отрешиться от необыкновенности ситуации. Некие обрывки воспоминаний о его бывших, о перепихонах на одну ночь промелькнули в голове, но ничего не помогло. Вместо этого он обнаружил, что невольно думает о докторе Хаксе — подтянутом и собранном, сидевшем всего в паре шагов от него. О ярком блеске его аккуратно разобранных на пробор волос и приятной розоватости губ. О теплом прикосновении к внутренней стороне запястья и о том, каким бы оно было на члене, как бы умелые пальцы водили и обхватывали с профессиональным хладнокровием, пока их обладатель внимательно приподнимал бровь.

Еще он припомнил унижение от чувства уязвимости под зеркалом, о том, как доктор Хакс отмечал факт, что у него растянута дырка. Ведь этот резкий голос мог бы произносить и другие вещи: _ленивый, распутный, дрянной мальчишка!.._

Кайло крякнул и одернул себя, едва не промахнувшись мимо цели. Продолжая дрочить, он подставил банку, ловя длинные струйки семени, пока не откинулся назад, тяжело дыша, и наконец не прикрылся краем робы.

— Я все, — объявил он.

— Молодец, — добродушно отозвался доктор Хакс, убирая занавеску. Кайло вспыхнул, протягивая банку, но тот, как ни в чем не бывало, забрал ее, закрутил крышку и посмотрел образец на свет. — Что ж, примерно базовый уровень.

— Мы закончили?

— Хм, — доктор Хакс сунул банку в широкий карман халата. — О, да-да. Простите, я оставлю вас, чтобы вы оделись. Оплата будет ждать вас в холле — захватите ее на выходе. А теперь — на какое время мы запланируем следующий сеанс? Как насчет пятнадцати тридцати в среду?

— Ага, подойдет.

— Прекрасно, я запишу вас. Благодарю за участие, мистер Рен, — доктор Хакс наградил его слегка нервирующей улыбкой, блеснув словно бы алчной искоркой в глубине сине-зеленых глаз. — С нетерпением жду нашей следующей встречи.

Доктор ушел в ту же дверь, из которой появился. Кайло остался в одиночестве, чтобы неуверенно стереть с себя лубрикант бумажными полотенцами и одеться, прежде чем выйти обратно в коридор. К доске объявлений действительно был приколот коричневый конверт с его именем. Кайло забрал его и тут же пересчитал банкноты, вышло ровно сто пятьдесят. Он быстро посчитал в уме, что две недели сеансов — и он сможет расплатиться по долгам за аренду и по счетам. Еще неделя — и выкупит свой меч из ломбарда и, вполне вероятно, даже сможет позволить себе что-то помимо китайской лапши. Он спрятал конверт во внутренний карман куртки и застегнул ее, чувствуя резкую боль в заднице, словно только что от души потрахался. 

Впрочем, не стоит комплексовать по данному поводу, напомнил он себе, это ради науки.

***

Доктор Хакс улыбнулся, открывая дверь в кабинет.

— Рад видеть вас снова, мистер Рен.

Кайло сидел в больничной робе, нетерпеливо болтая босыми ногами. Сегодня на докторе Хаксе был зеленый галстук, узел которого выглядывал из ворота тщательно застегнутого халата. Под мышкой виднелся знакомый планшет. Доктор пододвинул стул на колесиках и сел, листая свои записи и задумчиво покусывая губы. Кайло по-прежнему находил в нем странную, даже в чем-то болезненную привлекательность — он понял, что любуется необычным сочетанием ярких волос и восковой бледной кожи. Темные ресницы поймали лучик солнца и блеснули золотом — они внезапно оказались такими длинными, что стали почти прозрачными.

— Как вы себя сегодня чувствуете? Что-нибудь беспокоит?

Кайло дернул плечом:

— Например?

— Общее самочувствие. Неприятные ощущения или усталость после прошлого сеанса?

— Нет.

— Нормальная половая жизнь на этой неделе?

— В смысле «нормальная»?

— Нормальная для вас, я имею в виду.

— Ну, я не… вы знаете, последние двадцать четыре часа. Как вы и сказали.

— Я ценю ваше ответственное отношение. Как ваше пищеварение?

Кайло помрачнел:

— В порядке!

— Хм. Тогда давайте начнем с тех же проверок: сердцебиение, пульс, рефлексы, давление. Идет?

— Ага, отлично.

Опять-таки в этих проверках было что-то убаюкивающее. Шелест ткани и тихие указания доктора Хакса, его уверенные, профессиональные прикосновения.

— Пульс сегодня ниже, — сообщил он. — Должно быть, на этот раз вам легче. Это хорошо — мне показалось, что в прошлый сеанс вы были немного скованны.

— Ну да, а почему нет? В смысле, ведь оно было очень… интимно.

— Тишина! — с коротким смешком напомнил доктор Хакс, закрепляя манжет вокруг левого предплечья Кайло. — Вероятно, я был слишком поглощен своими обязанностями, чтобы обращать внимание на такие вещи. Хотя не сомневаюсь, что тот же ветеринар считает нормальным засовывать руку по локоть в фистульную корову. Не подумайте, что я сравниваю вас со скотом, простите! Замечание вышло неподходящим, — он подал воздух, и манжет стал надуваться. — М-м, сто десять на семьдесят.

— И что это значит?

— Это значит, что все хорошо — оптимально, по сути.

По телу Кайло вновь прошел тот абсурдный трепет от похвалы — как если бы он сам управлял своим давлением в угоду доктору Хаксу. Хакс снял липучку, и Кайло размял покалывающую руку.

— Ладно, перейдем к делу. Встаньте на колени на столе и обопритесь на локти.

— Вы хотите сказать… жопой кверху?

— Именно. Мы определили, что это оптимальная позиция.

— Оптимальная позиция для чего?

— Для стимулирования простаты, естественно.

— Эм, вы собираетесь делать это пальцами?

— О нет, иначе результат получится неточным, — доктор вытащил из шкафа пару голубых одноразовых перчаток и, открыв один из ящиков, — черный прибор, с виду силиконовый. Г-образной формы, изогнутый и выпуклый на конце. — Это называется «массажер для простаты».

— Секс-игрушка?

Доктор Хакс сделал такое лицо, будто вопрос Кайло встал ему поперек горла.

— Что ж, полагаю, принцип их действия схож. Конечно, этот экземпляр сделан из высококачественных материалов и обладает точными параметрами. Сегодня я включу самые низкие настройки на сто герц. Процедура продлится десять минут, после чего вы произведете образец, как в прошлый раз, — он приподнял прибор и указал пальцем на нижнее утолщение. — Это часть будет находиться внутри вашего ануса, а эта, — он показал на сгиб, — будет снаружи прижиматься к промежности, обеспечивая дополнительную стимуляцию.

— Мне придется… проталкивать его туда и обратно?

— Нет-нет, прибор сконструирован, чтобы с удобством располагаться на месте. Стимуляция придет только от давления и вибрации.

— А-а, — протянул Кайло, почувствовав непонятное разочарование. Тем временем Хакс обильно смазал массажер лубрикантом.

— На стол, если вас не затруднит.

С некоторой неохотой Кайло расположился как велели, снова залившись краской стыда от чувства незащищенности. Все тело напряглось, когда он осознал, что доктор Хакс стоит прямо за ним у края стола. Скользкий палец обвел его дырку.

— Надеюсь, вы сумели удержаться от анальной стимуляции на этой неделе?

Кайло всхлипнул, ощутив, как палец проник сквозь мышечное кольцо.

— Ага, в смысле я только разок направил туда струю душа — это ведь не считается?

— Полагаю, мы можем простить вам это, так как проникновения не было.

— Черт, я… Вы, наверное, думаете, что я — конченый извращенец?

— Здесь у нас место, свободное от предрассудков, поверьте мне. Я беспокоюсь только о том, чтобы испытания прошли объективно. — Кайло хрипло выдохнул, когда доктор убрал палец. — Сейчас я перейду к массажеру. Скажите, если станет больно.

Но боли не было — лишь плавное давление, что зажигало нервные окончания и вызывало безудержное желание податься бедрами назад, чтобы тактильные ощущения окончательно сравнялись с ощущениями глубокой ебли, которой он не получал, но дико хотел.

— Вот так, — сказал Хакс, целиком введя прибор. — Вам удобно?

— Ага, — натужно отозвался Кайло. — Вполне сносно.

— Прекрасно. Так, куда я положил пульт?.. — Кайло чуть не подавился, когда прибор внезапно заработал внутри него. — Да, вот и он. Сейчас включу таймер, — раздался пиликающий звуковой сигнал, а затем приближающиеся шаги. Кайло вздрогнул от прикосновения выступающего конца устройства. — Все подходит? Вам нужны корректировки?

— Нет… — сдавленно выдавил Кайло. — Сойдет.

— Чудесно. Что ж, я пока займусь документами. Дайте мне знать, если появится боль или иные неприятные ощущения.

Кайло негромко застонал, прижавшись лбом к чистой белой простыне. Волосы упали вперед, скрывая — как он надеялся — позорно красное лицо. Он услышал скрип стула, когда Хакс уселся, и царапанье ручки по бумаге. Жужжание, которое издавал прибор, не было равномерным: оно начиналось с импульсов, постоянно меняющих ритм. Член теперь бодро стоял, зажатый между животом и грубым хлопком робы. Время, казалось, тянулось невероятно медленно, и вскоре Кайло разрывался между удовольствием и подступающим онемением в ногах, которое отдалось болью, едва он попытался переместить вес.

— Доктор Хакс?

— М-м?

— Сколько осталось времени?

— Пара минут, к сожалению. Вам больно?

— Поза неудобная. У меня затекли бедра.

— О боже, мы не можем такого допустить. — Кайло услышал, как ботинки Хакса стукают по полу, и чуть не дернулся от внезапного прикосновения чужой руки к голой спине. — Вы можете перевернуться на бок? Спокойно.

Кайло зашипел от резко нахлынувшего ощущения мурашек в ногах, стоило ему ими пошевелить.

— Ох… дерьмо!..

— Так, на спину. Давайте я разомну вам ноги, станет полегче.

Кайло откинул волосы с лица и повернулся, понимая, что он весь вспотел и горит. И сразу потянул робу вниз, торопливо прикрывая пах.

— Увы, так нельзя, — с неодобрением прокомментировал доктор, сгибая и разгибая его левую ногу в колене, помогая восстановиться кровообращению.

— Почему? — смущенно взглянул на него Кайло.

— Ваша рука, — пояснил Хакс, растирая ему лодыжку. — Нельзя допустить, чтобы была прямая стимуляция гениталий, пока не окончилась фаза массажа.

— А, — Кайло покраснел до ушей, убирая ладонь. К своему глубочайшему унижению, он понял, что у него не только бесстыдный стояк, но что он еще и умудрился запачкать смазкой робу, оставив заметное пятно у левого бедра. — Извините, — промямлил он, заметив взгляд Хакса и его приподнятую бровь. — Оно… само… — это не сильно повлияет на тест?

— Нет, не стоит беспокоиться. Мы не учитываем предэякулят как часть… нагрузки, проще говоря. — Хакс опустил его левую ногу и взялся за правую, повторяя те же движения. — Спрашиваю только из профессионального интереса: вы обрезаны?

— Ага.

— Здесь это скорее редкость, хотя вы, вероятно в курсе. По религиозным или эстетическим причинам?

— Религиозным.

— Понятно. Коллеги все еще не определились, есть ли в этом преимущество, с точки зрения медицины. Результаты свидетельствуют, что эта процедура сокращает возможность передачи половых заболеваний, но ряд мужчин жаловались на потерю чувствительности. По вашему мнению, это препятствует вашему сексуальному удовольствию?

— Ну, когда мне сделали это, я был еще ребенком — не знаю, как бывает по-другому.

— Верно. Наверное, будет корректнее спрашивать об этом человека, прошедшего через эту процедуру, будучи взрослым. И все же я всегда думал… — что Хакс думал по вопросу, касающемуся крайней плоти, осталось загадкой, поскольку в эту секунду запищал таймер. — Похоже, ваше время истекло, — он достал пульт из переднего кармана, и вибрации прекратились. — Перевернитесь, а я пока надену перчатки.

Кайло выполнил указание, приподнимая колено, чтобы обеспечить лучший доступ. Хакс вынул массажер, и Кайло не удержался, всхлипнув от ощущения медленного вытягивания. Проскочившая фантазия о том, как Хакс расстегивает халат и заменяет прибор своим членом, непрошеной гостьей захватила рассудок — воображение нарисовало, что у доктора очень симпатичный член: необрезанный, вероятно, но прямой и пропорциональный, поднимающийся из аккуратно подстриженных рыжих лобковых волос.

— Очень хорошо, — подытожил Хакс, убрав массажер в лоток, наверное, для последующей стерилизации.

— Вы используете эту штуку на всех подопытных? — спросил Кайло, вдруг забеспокоившись. — Один и тот же, в смысле.

— О нет-нет, конечно нет: мы серьезно заботимся о здоровье наших подопечных. Прибор совершенно новый, распечатан только для вас. После очистки я уберу его в контейнер с вашим номером.

— Это хорошо, — ответил Кайло, чувствуя себя удивленным и все еще перевозбужденным. Доктор Хакс просиял широкой улыбкой (которая, опять же, выглядела слегка маниакальной и вызывала легкое недоумение. Хотя, по-видимому, доктор всего-навсего был не особо общительным человеком) и, сняв перчатки, выудил знакомую банку.

— Полагаю, вы помните, что с этим делать?

— Ага, — Кайло заметно сглотнул. — Помню.

— Вот и замечательно, — Хакс вручил ему емкость и с шелестом задернул занавеску. — Не спешите.

Но Кайло не понадобилось лишнего подбадривания — всего несколько движений по члену, пока задница сжималась от фантомного присутствия массажера — и он кончил. Хрипло застонав и издав отчаянный тонкий всхлип, он осознал, что его не могли не услышать через хлипкую преграду в виде занавески.

— Я… я все, — выдохнул он, устало и тяжело дыша, с банкой в руке.

— Вы продуктивны сегодня, — заметил доктор, когда, отдернув занавеску, забрал банку. Завинтив крышку, он снова поднял ее к свету. — Очень продуктивны. У меня есть предчувствие, что вы превзойдете все наши ожидания.

— М-м… спасибо, — неловко пробормотал Кайло и заправил прядь волос за ухо.

— У меня есть места на среду и субботу. Вас по-прежнему это устраивает?

— Ага. В полчетвертого?

— Вы абсолютно правы. Тогда до встречи в субботу.

— С нетерпением жду, — ляпнул Кайло и скривился — фраза вышла слишком двусмысленной. Но Хакс, судя по всему, не нашел в этих словах ничего неподобающего: он только улыбнулся ему на прощание — еще одной восторженной, действующей на нервы улыбкой.

Оплата ждала его, как и в прошлый раз, на доске объявлений — сто пятьдесят в хрустящих двадцатках и одной десятке. Портрет Елизаветы II осуждающе воззрился на него, пока он пролистывал стопку купюр, словно королеве было известно, что он замарал своей похотью важное научное исследование. Сунув деньги во внутренний карман куртки, он полез в джинсы за телефоном. На треснутом экране тут же загорелось сообщение:

_«Отправитель: Дейв Рен._

_Паб Чиллингэм Армс, семь вечера. Надо поболтать»._

Кайло ругнулся. Как он должен был возвращать свою жизнь на правильные рельсы, если поезд упорно катился под откос?

_«Ок, приятель_ , — отписался он в ответ. —  _Увидимся там»._

Убрав телефон, он ткнул в кнопку на входной двери клиники и вышел, позволив двери громко хлопнуть за спиной.


	2. Chapter 2

— Вы не можете так поступить со мной! — Кайло стукнул кулаком по столу для пущей важности, отчего его наполовину пустой стакан подпрыгнул и коктейль разлился липкой лужей.

Дейв скорчил мину:

— Полегче, друг, успокойся.

— Давай мы все сохраним спокойствие, а, Кайло? — вставил Клайв, присоединившись к столу, когда Джоно с Али подвинулись на истертой виниловой банкетке.

— Нет, мать вашу, я не успокоюсь! — Кайло ткнул пальцем в Клайва. — Ты знал об этом мятеже?

Тот потер подбородок, глубоко вздохнул и уперся взглядом в стол:

— Ладно, что ж, мы все знали, что ты воспримешь это как личное.

— Как еще я должен это воспринимать?

— Кайло, — вмешался Дейв. — Прежде чем мы поцапаемся, пойми, никто не пытается выгнать тебя из группы. Нет. Мы просто пришли к общему мнению, что ты должен оставить пост Лорда Маршала. Нам не позволят посещать боевки, пока ты с нами. Тебе не кажется, что это нечестно по отношению к остальным?

Кайло махнул рукой, едва не сбив со стола перевернутый стакан:

— Это все сплошное недоразумение! Разобраться с этим теперь — дело принципа!

— Это не было недоразумением, когда ты слетел с катушек, Кайло! — воскликнул Али.

Джоно облизнул губы, слегка подрагивая от негодования:

— Хватит, мы все прекрасно понимаем, что тот удар ты обязан был признать смертельным, а вместо этого ты набросился на нее, как псих.

— Непременно, ведь только я нарушил правила? — рявкнул Кайло, указав на шрам, рассекающий его лицо.

Перебранку прервал Кейт, вернувшийся из бара с несколькими пакетиками арахиса и кукурузных палочек, которые он великодушно свалил в центре стола, прежде чем занять свободное место на протертом стуле.

— Все путем, парни?

— И ты, — сощурился Кайло, наставив на него палец. — Ты, Кейт, магистрат братства Рен, солидарен с этими предателями?

Тот нахмурился, явно задетый обвинением:

— Ой, да хватит тебе, Кайло.

Кайло сложил руки на груди, обводя собравшихся мрачным обреченным взглядом:

— Поверить не могу в такую неблагодарность! Я основал наше братство! Вы ничто без меня!

— Будь ты настоящим лидером, знал бы, когда надо отступить! — вспылил Дейв.

Кайло сощурился, смерив его уничижительным взглядом, жалея, что не оставил этого пакостника продолжать мяться в уголке на вечеринке выпускников.

— Короче, — подытожил Кайло. — Кого вы прочите в руководители боевой подготовки? Кто займет мое место?

— Ну-у… — промямлил Дейв, почесывая щеку, и отвел глаза в сторону. Кайло, с внезапно проснувшимися подозрениями, проследил за его взглядом и тут заметил у двери вошедшую девушку с характерной прической в виде трех дурацких узелков. Улыбнувшись, она подошла к их компании и с энтузиазмом помахала рукой, правда, при виде Кайло выразительно приподняла брови. — Вам надо поладить, — поспешно добавил Дейв. — Ради блага братства Рен.

— К чертовой матери братство! — рявкнул Кайло, вскочив на ноги и едва не перевернув в процессе весь стол. Схватив напоследок пачку сушеных креветок, он сунул ее в карман куртки и, окинув собравшихся на прощание презрительным взглядом, ушел.

***

— Ближе к краю, — распорядился доктор. — Сегодня у нас уйдет больше времени на процедуру, и чтобы у вас не затекли ноги, предлагаю воспользоваться держателями.

Кайло подтянулся и переместился ниже, облокотившись на руки.

— Чудесно, — Хакс опустил какие-то соединения и вытянул две металлические рамки, каждая их которых плавно переходила в пластиковые чашки. Подойдя сбоку, доктор установил часть стола в небольшой уклон. — Ложитесь. Теперь поднимите левую ногу. — Кайло подчинился, и Хакс, поймав его лодыжку, аккуратно расположил ее в нужной чашке. — Молодец. И правую, — повторив процесс, он оставил Кайло с согнутыми и разведенными в стороны ногами, раскрыв его задницу прохладе кабинета. — Как себя чувствуете? — поинтересовался Хакс, затягивая болт на одной из перекладин. — Удобно?

— Наверное, — угрюмо отозвался Кайло.

— Если нужно, я могу поменять положение, — вернувшись к раковине, Хакс надел перчатки и смазал правую руку.

— Не надо, сойдет.

— Вы, похоже, сегодня не в настроении, — прокомментировал Хакс привычным бодрым тоном. — После прошлых наших занятий вы не испытываете дискомфорта? — Он опустился на стул и придвинулся ближе, заняв место между расставленными бедрами Кайло.

— Нет. Все в норме. Просто я с утра не в духе.

— Вам нездоровится?

— Нет. То есть да. Я не знаю. Дело в том… Вам знакомо чувство, когда жизнь кажется дерьмом?

— Довольно категоричное заявление. Дышите ровно. — Кайло послушался, привычно вздрогнув, когда чужой палец проскользнул в него. — Вы сегодня зажаты. У вас стресс?

— Да, пиздец, у меня стресс! — Кайло повернул голову набок и мрачно уставился в стену. — Мои гребаные друзья оказались предателями. Они вышвырнули меня из группы — группы, которую я основал, и все потому, что им хочется вернуть чье-то расположение. Поверить не могу, что они это сделали, мудаки! Я кровью и потом создавал наше братство! Я — эксперт по ебаному средневековому бою! — он дунул под нос, пытаясь смахнуть с лица непослушные волосы. — Всем насрать на аутентичность! «Привет, полюбуйтесь, какая у меня пиратская шляпа и как я жру ножку индейки, а вот моя подружка — королева драконов в дешевом белом парике!» Терпеть таких не могу! — Хакс протолкнул второй палец, и Кайло непроизвольно повел бедрами.

— Даже близкие люди способны принести разочарование, — произнес доктор с непроницаемым лицом. — Поэтому я предпочитаю сосредотачиваться на делах и достижениях.

— Да ну, это тоже перебор. Готов поспорить, что мой куратор на докторскую степень подворовывает мои исследования. Этому пню, наверное, тысяча лет, и он питается кровью своих соискателей.

— Это ужасно — нет ничего более предосудительного, чем воровство чужой интеллектуальной собственности. Вам стоит пожаловаться главе кафедры.

— А он и есть ебаный глава кафедры! Уверен, он без труда подстроит мое убийство, заберет мой череп в качестве новой кружки для кофе и все равно не будет уволен. Плюс мне нужна его рекомендация, если однажды я все-таки защищусь, так что тут вообще можно поделать? — Кайло почувствовал, как задрожали ресницы. — М-м-м, здорово у вас получается… Вот как сейчас, пальцами.

— Это моя работа, чтобы вы расслабились и были восприимчивы. Вы готовы к массажу?

— Вполне, — пробормотал Кайло, после чего доктор убрал руку. Закрыв глаза, Кайло прислушался к шуму выдвигаемых ящиков и приподнял веки, лишь когда раздался скрип стула. Доктор с крайней сосредоточенностью на лице приставил прибор к нужному месту, свободной рукой приподняв яйца и приладив за ними наружное утолщение. Кайло сжался при давлении прибора, но вскоре сам приподнял бедра в бессознательной просьбе продолжать.

Доктор Хакс отстранился, оглядывая свою работу, словно критически оценивая ее, и снял перчатки.

— Я поставлю слабые настройки на десять минут, как в прошлый раз, а затем еще на десять — уже на усиленные. Как обычно, дайте знать, если возникнет дискомфорт или болезненные ощущения. Хотите почитать журнал?

— Э-м, нет. Думаю, закрою глаза и попытаюсь… расслабиться.

— Что ж, прекрасно! — доктор Хакс вытащил пульт и включил вибрацию, после чего сел за рабочий стол, положил одну ногу на другую и пристроил планшет на колене.

Кайло прикусил губу и зажмурился, стараясь не дергаться. Ощущения были не то что неприятными, но все же не такими сильными, как хотелось. Член постепенно тяжелел, и Кайло подтянул робу, насколько мог, избегая прямого прикосновения и краснея от того, как эрекция оттопыривает ткань.

Через десять мучительно долгих минут запищал таймер, и доктор встал, сбросил сигнал, а затем увеличил мощность массажера. Тело Кайло содрогнулось, и он судорожно выдохнул от резко изменившихся ощущений, почти нестерпимо пульсирующих на до боли чувствительной точке. Вдруг его словно озарило, что бедра невольно приподнимаются и опускаются в такт, словно тело в определенные моменты пытается направлять движение внутри.

— Как ощущения? — спросил Хакс, с интересом повернув голову.

— Резковаты.

— Больно?

— Нет, но… очень интенсивно.

— Хм, — Хакс вернулся к работе.

В какой-то миг начало казаться, что напор выравнивается, но через секунду все повторилось: волна за волной наслаждение прокатывалось по телу, стягиваясь клубком в животе. Кожу покалывало от груди до пальцев ног. Ему оставалось только беспомощно сжимать мышцы, стараясь дышать ровно, хоть это ни на йоту не помогало, поскольку удовольствие перекрывало все остальное. Кайло распахнул глаза, и взгляд наткнулся на выпирающую ткань с подтекающим влажным пятном.

— Доктор Хакс, мне кажется… — выдохнул Кайло, зная, что уши вспыхнули от унижения. — Мне кажется, я сейчас кончу.

— О, весьма маловероятно, — отозвался тот скучающим равнодушным тоном. — Эякуляция без прямой генитальной стимуляции — довольно редкое явление. Впрочем, длительное воздействие на простату могло вызвать у вас так называемый «сухой» оргазм.

— Что?

— Понимать следует в точности буквально. Мышечная вовлеченность и напряжение обычного оргазма без секреции эякулята. В любом случае у вас осталась еще минута — думаю, вы в силах продержаться.

— А-а-а! Ай, твою мать! Твою мать! — Кайло выгнулся, стиснув переборки так, что пальцы побелели, и едва не выронил ноги из держателей, когда тело начало сводить судорогами. Застонав, он словно издалека с облегчением распознал сигнал таймера. Через миг вибрация прекратилась.

— Извините, извините, пожалуйста, — выпалил он, когда рядом раздались шаги доктора Хакса. — Я ничего не мог поделать…

— Расслабьтесь, мистер Рен, пожалуйста, сделайте глубокий вдох. Я могу осмотреть вас?

— Ага. — Кайло потер лицо, жалобно хныкнув, когда почувствовал, как Хакс коснулся его кожи, задирая прилипшую материю.

— А… Как я и думал. Эякуляции не произошло, и эрекция стабильна — «сухой» оргазм. Вы по-прежнему можете произвести образец.

Кайло издал беспомощный всхлип, чувствуя жар и истому, а также никуда не исчезнувшее потаенное желание. Хакс поправил ему робу и занялся прибором.

— Расслабьтесь и дышите.

Заскулив от медленного тянущего чувства, которое оставлял после себя массажер, покидая его тело, Кайло обмяк и дождался, пока доктор, убрав прибор в лоток, подошел, чтобы помочь ему выбраться из держателей.

— Вы в порядке? — спросил тот.

— Да, немного пошатывает, кажется.

— Вы раньше не испытывали оргазм от стимуляции простаты?

— Нет.

— Я отмечу в примечаниях. Как бы вы описали ощущения?

— Ни хрена себе, — Кайло откинул волосы с лица, напряженно хмурясь. — Резкое… продолжительное. Менее сосредоточенное, чем от члена… Словно задействована вся моя… — Кайло сделал круговой неопределенный жест рукой, — середина.

— А после оргазма… Как вы себя чувствуете сейчас?

— Тепло, слегка кружится голова — как обычно, после того как я кончаю, только спать не хочется.

— Очень, очень любопытно, — протянул Хакс, быстро чиркая ручкой. — Современные исследования эректильной дисфункции в основном сконцентрированы на проблемах возникновения опухолей, но, по моему скромному мнению, надо уделять внимание в том числе и последствиям влияния на пациента возбуждения. Вы согласны?

— В этом что-то есть, — невнятно пробормотал в ответ Кайло.

Хакс отложил планшет в сторону и протянул Кайло знакомую емкость.

— Что ж, раз вы все еще в форме, дам вам минуту, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Нет, я в порядке, — Кайло облизнул губы. — Я готов.

— Отлично, тогда продолжайте, — Хакс задернул занавеску и вернулся к своим делам.

Очередная разрядка наступила быстро и, казалось, продлилась дольше обычного, емкость наполнялась, пока он работал по стволу дрожащей рукой, прикусывая губы и отчаянно надеясь не промахнуться. Наконец Кайло обессиленно сполз на стол и осторожно отставил емкость в сторону, пытаясь перевести дух, стирая пот со лба тыльной стороной ладони.

— Вы закончили? — подал голос Хакс, и Рен смутился, поняв, что его жалобное мычание и стоны, несомненно, были слышны через занавеску. И от него, вероятно, исходил запах пота и спермы.

— Ага, — отозвался он, чувствуя легкое головокружение, дрожь и эйфорию. Занавеска отдернулась, и появился доктор Хакс — отчего звук колец-держателей по рейке наждачкой прошелся по коже. Не исключено, что это было банальной игрой воображения, но он не выглядел таким бледным, как обычно. Хакс подошел почти вплотную, чтобы забрать образец, и Кайло вдруг услышал собственный голос: — У вас красивые губы.

Доктор отступил на шаг, изменившись в лице, и разом закрутил крышку емкости, даже не отметив обильный характер образца.

— Мистер Рен, полагаю, мне не нужно напоминать вам, насколько неуместно это звучит.

Кайло прижал ладони к лицу и простонал:

— Дерьмо! Я не это хотел сказать. Я… я, видно, туплю после… всего.

— В вас говорит окситоцин. Это гормон, выделяемый при оргазме и создающий чувство эйфории и привязанности к партнеру. Довольно полезная вещь, с точки зрения эволюции.

— Блин, я не могу поверить, что произнес такое. Черт! Что за бред, зачем вам тот, кто заглядывается на вас, пока вы выполняете свою работу?!

Доктор Хакс моргнул — его ресницы, поймав лучик света, сверкнули рыжей искрой.

— Должен признаться, я польщен. Не будь вы моим испытуемым, я бы ответил, что вы — очень привлекательный человек, но вы же понимаете, я не могу допустить подобную некорректность — это поставит под вопрос объективность исследования.

— Понимаю. Мне жаль, правда. Подождите… Вы всерьез думаете, что я привлекателен? — Кайло потер выступающую неровную полоску кожи на переносице. — Мне казалось, этот шрам делает меня похожим на отморозка. Как думаете, стоит сделать пластику? Мама постоянно напоминает, что готова оплатить ее.

Хакс фыркнул:

— Я специализируюсь на мочеполовой системе, поэтому мне сложно дать вам профессиональный совет на этот счет… Но думается, эстетически это нисколько не вредит вашему лицу — совсем наоборот. Во множестве культур шрамы считаются признаком мужественности.

— Спасибо. Тогда я… одеваюсь, в общем.

— Да-да, конечно, на этом я вас оставлю.

— Извините еще раз… за некорректность.

— Что вы, уже забыл.

— Значит, увидимся в среду?

Хакс коротко кивнул, и Кайло заметил, как его пальцы, все еще державшие емкость с образцом в кармане, внезапно слегка дернулись.

— До среды.

***

Во вторник Кайло чувствовал себя неспокойно. День не задался: библиотекари налажали и выдали не тот фолиант, но к тому времени, когда он вернулся в архив, уже начался обеденный перерыв, и оформлять новый запрос было слишком поздно. Потом ему написал Дейв, отправив невнятные извинения, приглашая прийти и посмотреть их выступление на сходке в субботу. Этот покровительственный тон, со сквозившим в каждом слове «давай будем вести себя по-взрослому и помиримся», взбесил Кайло в ту же секунду. Он без промедления отписался, что по уши завален работой (что, кстати, было правдой — поскольку «сухие» оргазмы и сдача образцов спермы стали теперь его работой), и поменял в контактах имя Дейва на «Предатель №1». Прочие отступники Рен подверглись той же каре, а венцом его мести стала смена имени Рей на «Узурпаторшу».

Вечером Кайло поел лапши из кастрюльки, найденной в раковине их общей с соседом Финном («Предателем №7», к слову) кухни, когда последний вернулся домой под ручку с «Узурпаторшей». Они дружно наградили его высокомерными взглядами, а потом расположились на продавленном диване, перешептываясь и похохатывая, очевидно, нацелившись задержаться в квартире всерьез и надолго.

Кайло проклял бы себя, если бы остался слушать это всю ночь напролет. Набросив на плечи тяжелую куртку, он сунул ключи в карман и ушел. Он побрел по улице и, свернув к станции метро, вскочил в прибывший практически свободный желтый вагон, который тронулся, прежде чем он успел определиться с маршрутом. Пусть хоть раз все решит судьба или случай. Его карман согревал толстый конверт с деньгами, которые он собирался внести на счет. За аренду он заплатил вполне достаточно, чтобы послать Финна и их арендодателя к черту, — и теперь, после тяжелой работы, намеревался нажраться в хлам, как давно заслужил.

Он вышел на станции «Монумент» и пошел по узким извилистым улочкам мимо зданий георгианской архитектуры к пристани. Заведения в этом районе были, как правило, средней ценовой категории и все больше сетевые. Чрезмерно обставленные, с ярко раскрашенными коктейлями, популярными среди молодой публики, ведущейся на броскость и готовой платить за стакан больше десятки.

Местечко, куда он заглянул, было оформлено со вкусом: стены в пестром орнаменте насыщенных синих и зеленых тонов, длинная барная стойка с зеркальной панелью. В будний вечер здесь оказалось малолюдно, не считая большой компании за столом в дальнем конце зала. Люди в дорогих старомодных костюмах, слегка помятых, свидетельствовавших о том, что их обладатели начали отмечать вечер уже давно. Короче говоря, сойдет, решил Кайло. Он облокотился о стойку и нашел глазами бармена: тот занимался эффектным приготовлением коктейля, жонглируя бутылками и посудой — на радость двум хлопавшим в ладоши клиенткам.

Рядом ощутилось чье-то присутствие, и Кайло повернул голову, встретив взгляд шикарно одетой женщины, присевшей рядом с ним за стойку. С виду она была почти одного с ним роста, а уж на своих устрашающих шпильках, скорее всего, даже немного выше. Серебристо-серое платье без рукавов доходило до колен и эффектно открывало ноги. Коротко подстриженные волосы были обесцвечены, а губы горели алым.

— Привет, — бросил он. — Тебе еще никто не говорил, что ты красотка? — Пусть этой ночью все отправляется к черту, решил он.

Она ответила насмешливым взглядом:

— Да уж, знаю без чужих подсказок.

— Круто, — протянул он. — Работаешь где-нибудь неподалеку?

— Я пришла с конференции. А что насчет тебя? — ее акцент был мягче, не такой резкий, как у Хакса — видимо, она обитала в одном из пригородов Лондона.

— Я здесь живу.

Кажется, ее это позабавило, словно она подумала, что он вздумал похвастаться.

— Откуда ты?

— Калифорния.

— О-хо-хо! Черт возьми, как же, должно быть, тебе здесь тоскливо.

— Мне всю жизнь тоскливо.

Она рассмеялась, ткнув пальцем ему в грудь.

— Похоже, ты гот?

— Нет. Мне всего лишь нравится черное. И… многослойное.

— Разумный выбор в здешнем климате, — она провела по его руке, наградив взглядом, одновременно теплым и слегка снисходительным. Вероятно, уже постановила для себя, что он фрик, но тем не менее не отступала, явно заинтересовавшись.

— К слову, я Кайло, — он протянул руку.

— Кайли?

— Кайли с «о» на конце. Кайло.

— Я Фаз, — она крепко, даже слишком крепко, пожала ему руку.

— Фаз?

— Сокращенно от Фазмы. Старое прозвище, но это давняя история.

— Не хочешь выпить, Фаз? — Кайло кивнул в сторону бармена, который возился с очередным причудливым фруктовым украшением.

— Ну, я заглянула сюда не ради здорового образа жизни.

Между тем компания за столиком разразилась громким смехом на весь зал, и на лице Фазмы появилось страдальческое выражение.

— Ты с ними? — спросил Кайло.

Фазма вздохнула:

— Да, боюсь, что так.

— Кем ты работаешь?

— Я фармпредставитель.

— Говоришь докторам, какие лекарства втюхивать пациентам?

— Примерно. И по долгу службы обязана светиться на этих встречах — поддерживать исследования и сети. Если семь часов презентации я еще выдерживаю, то последующее «веселье» убивает меня.

— Да, сочувствую — без обид. Хочешь развеяться?

— Ты предлагаешь увести меня в дальние края, прочь от всей этой скукотени, высокий мрачный незнакомец?

— Нам не надо уйти настолько далеко. Тут за углом мотель.

Фазма засмеялась, гораздо искренней, чем раньше:

— Ну ладно. Скажем, на «забыть про все» я согласна, а на мотель нет. Не обижайся, но на моем веку хватало удобств класса «две ночи по цене одной».

Кайло бодро улыбнулся ей:

— Договорились.

***

Примерно час спустя Кайло целовал Фазму, прижав к закрытой двери ее номера, пока она пыталась достать карту-ключ из сумочки.

— Не то чтобы я не ценила рвение, дорогой, — прошептала она. — Но оно очень отвлекает.

Губы Кайло спустились к ее шее, и он вдохнул легкий аромат дорогих духов, смешанный с запахом свежей испарины. Тем временем Фазме удалось приложить карту к замку, и дверь с щелчком распахнулась, позволив им ввалиться в комнату, после чего громко захлопнулась за их спинами. Единственный свет исходил от лампы на прикроватном столике, укутывавшей комнату уютным свечением. Номер был чистым и опрятным — стандартным, как и положено в отеле.

Кайло опустил Фазму на пол, и она со смешком прилегла на кровать, облокотившись на руку. Он встал на колени и снял с нее туфли, не переставая разглядывать длинные стройные ноги, а затем залез под юбку и, когда Фазма приподняла бедра, спустил колготки.

— Можно? — многозначительно спросил он, пальцем поддев край кружевных трусиков.

— Можно… что?

— Приложиться к тебе ртом?

— Господи, какой ты вежливый, — она приподняла его лицо за подбородок. — Какой воспитанный мальчик.

Его щеки, наверное, зарделись от смеси насмешки и похвалы, но Кайло тут же подался вперед, дразнящее лизнув ее языком, и поднял голову.

— Так что?

— О боже, давай уже скорее!

Он стянул ее белье, открывая широкую полосу рыжеватых завитков. Разделив пальцами горячие складки, приник к влажной плоти, целуя и обводя языком, проводя назад и вперед по бугорку клитора. Ахнув, Фазма прогнулась в спине, вонзаясь ногтями в его шевелюру, больно впиваясь в скальп. Слегка оторвавшись от нее, Кайло покружил большим пальцем по клитору, краем глаза наблюдая за ее реакцией. Ее губы медленно расплылись в улыбке, и она, положив голую ступню ему на плечо, игриво оттолкнула его.

— Почему бы тебе не избавиться от своих слоев? Любопытно посмотреть, что ты там прячешь.

Кайло встал и торопливо принялся срывать с себя одежду, любуясь, как Фазма легким движением снимает платье через голову и переходит к черному, с серебристой отделкой, бюстгальтеру. Стянув плотный свитер и жилетку, Кайло взялся за ботинки, а потом освободился от узких черных джинсов, пытаясь не зашататься и не свалиться самым непрезентабельным образом. Закончив, он обернулся и увидел, что она призывно глядит на него, накрывшись одеялом.

— Ну как, нравится? — усмехнулся Кайло, медленно оттягивая резинку трусов.

— Давай-давай, продолжай, — велела Фазма. — Покажи, что есть интересного на выставке вооружений.

Он с ухмылкой согнул руки, демонстрируя напрягшиеся бицепсы и подтянутые мышцы груди и живота — конечно, сейчас он слегка потерял в весе, но, несмотря на это, все еще производил впечатление — во всяком случае, так ему казалось. Вдобавок сегодня он обновил профиль в «Фейсбуке», поставив на аватарке фото топлесс с эффектным самодельным палашом (недавно успешно выкупленным из ломбарда и уже любовно отполированным). И да, фотка собрала кучу лайков. В задницу Братство Рен! Он начнет все заново: на этот раз получше, со строгими критериями отбора (минимум степень магистра по культуре Средних веков!). Его ухмылка стала шире, когда Фазма восхищенно прижала палец к губам.

— Ну а ты?

Она села, дав одеялу соскользнуть с груди на пояс, и согнула руку, подражая его позе.

— Готова поставить сотню, что прижму тебя к полу.

— Мне нравится эта идея, — согласился Кайло, завороженно уставившись на ее груди и представляя, как она душит его ими, подмяв под себя.

— Сомневаюсь, что здешняя мебель это переживет, — с сожалением вздохнула Фазма.

— Да… нет. В таком случае нам остается только потрахаться, — Кайло бросил под ноги трусы и нырнул под одеяло.

— Не самое романтичное предложение в моей жизни, но, на твое счастье, ты хорошенький.

Кайло поставил колено между ее бедер и, нагнувшись, начал целовать грудь. Под его губами сосок быстро затвердел, и Фазма сдавленно охнула, когда он обвел пальцем и ущипнул второй. Его рука скользнула к низу живота и вошла во влажную впадинку, легонько подразнив клитор и следом вводя один палец. Фазма запрокинула голову, резко выдыхая, и Кайло вздрогнул, почувствовав, как ее рука обхватывает член и напористо проводит по стволу.

— Презики есть? — спросил он, подтянув ее за бедра к себе и коснувшись членом ровной плоскости ее живота, напряженно дыша.

Она улыбнулась:

— Все что пожелаешь, дорогой. Передай мне сумочку.

Кайло, послушно потянувшись к полу, обнаружил там искомый предмет, и Фазма, деловито порывшись в нем, вытащила на свет пачку разнообразных блестящих пакетиков: экзотические ароматы, текстуры и смазки, повышающие чувственность.

— Надеюсь, у тебя нет аллергии на латекс? — спросила она, и Кайло помотал головой. — Ну, вот этот, видимо, «экстра макси», наш клиент? — она игриво похлопала его по бедру, зажав серебристый квадратик между средним и указательным пальцами.

Забрав его, Кайло надорвал упаковку и разгладил на себе резинку, зашипев от ощущения прохлады на разгоряченном члене. Приставив головку к влагалищу, он замер, наблюдая, как Фазма выгибается с глубоким довольным стоном.

— Как ты хочешь? — спросил он. — Сверху я?

— Нет я, иди сюда, я покажу, как надо.

Фазма усадила его к изголовью и развернулась к нему спиной, оседлав его колени и вводя на ходу член в себя. Ее сильные бедра напряглись, лопатки дернулись в такт движению, а затем взгляд Кайло опустился в темное пространство, где встретились их тела. Он неосознанно застонал, и его ресницы задрожали.

— О, черт, черт подери, до чего хорошо!..

Она издала воодушевленный смешок.

— Ох… Господи, какой же ты огромный!.. Я сразу это поняла, когда увидела твои ладони. Давай, дорогой, не останавливайся!..

Он стиснул ее груди, покрывая поцелуями плечи и закатывая глаза от ее размеренных движений и выверенного ритма, приближавшего разрядку. Но стоило ему потянуться к клитору, как Фазма ударила его по руке, прижав его затылок к плечу. Пока он пытался подстроиться под ее движения, приподнимаясь навстречу, она задрожала, под его беспомощное мычание, глухо издав облегченное «Уф!..». После чего, заметно замедлившись, наклонилась вперед, снимаясь с него, и упала на свою сторону кровати. Ее вспотевшая кожа поблескивала, капельки собирались на ключицах и над верхней губой, а короткие светлые пряди прилипли к шее.

— Можно мне… Ты в состоянии? — спросил он, неуверенно поглаживая складки влагалища кончиками пальцев.

Она качнула головой:

— Нет, иди ко мне. Но помедленнее теперь.

С его губ сорвался тихий всхлип, когда его окутала горячая влажность плоти. Фазма закинула ногу ему на пояс и ласково погладила по волосам.

— Так лучше, дорогой? Сможешь кончить?

— Ох… — бедра Кайло дрогнули, когда он почувствовал знакомый клубок глубоко в животе. — Вот так хорошо. Может… м-м-м… хочешь?..

— Хочу что?

— Поиграться с моей задницей? Мне это нравится. Просто… пальцем…

Фазма засмеялась и прижалась щекой к его груди.

— Вот, — коротко обрезанный темно-красный ноготь уткнулся ему в губы. — Увлажни его как следует.

Приободрившись, Кайло с готовность обхватил палец, щедро облизывая его. А когда она его вытащила, затаил дыхание, почти прекратив движения, ожидая того, что последует: сладкого будоражащего напора, зажигающего нервные окончания.

— Да, вот так, да… Да… — Кайло нетерпеливо пошевелил бедрами, едва удерживаясь на трясущихся руках, чувствуя, как влажный палец обводит кольцо мышц.

— Жаль, я не захватила с собой мою сбрую, — томно пробормотала Фазма ему на ухо. — Ты ведь из тех мальчиков, что любят трахаться, стоя на четвереньках?

— Да, блять, да! Меня прет с этого! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, сделай это! — Кайло сотрясся всем телом, ощутив, как она, наконец, согнула палец и просунула в него. — О-ох!.. Подожди! — вскрикнул он, внезапно вспомнив про Хакса (и конечно, программу). Его бедра застыли. — Блин, какой сегодня день?!

— Какой сегодня день? — медленно повторила Фазма недоверчивым тоном. — Пару часов назад наступило утро среды.

— Ебать! Блин, я не могу кончать — в среду никак не могу! — Кайло потянулся и, обхватив член у основания, аккуратно вытащил его из Фазмы и упал на спину, закрыв лицо ладонями. — Твою ж мать!

— Какого хрена творится, Кайло?!

— Я только… — он вздохнул и убрал руки, виновато глядя на нее. — Все сложно. Я не могу кончать по средам и субботам!

— С чего вдруг?

— Так надо. Один… парень… Тяжело объяснить.

— У вас какая-то игра в раба и господина? Или… дело в гороскопе?

— Нет, это медицинский эксперимент! Ты, наверное, знаешь, что такое оплачиваемые добровольцы для исследований? — Кайло приподнялся и стащил презерватив (с уже частично обмякшего из-за паники члена). — Черт! — выкинув сморщенную резинку в мусорку, он прижал руку к паху. — Мои гребаные яйца болят — это жуткая пытка!

Фазма покосилась на него, опираясь на локоть:

— Ты нанялся добровольцем для исследования, где по условиям тебе не позволено кончать по средам и субботам?

Кайло махнул рукой:

— Нет! Нет, это… В общем, эта штука, касаемо массажа простаты… Им нужны образцы спермы. Звучит немного странно, если честно… Я иду за занавеску, пока доктор вместе со мной в кабинете, и дрочу. В первый раз, по правде говоря, было очень жутко.

— Знаешь, звучит весьма мало похоже на настоящие медицинские испытания.

— Конечно же, они настоящие. Как же иначе?

— Где ты нашел это объявление?

— В интернете.

Фазма приподняла бровь:

— Кайло…

Он нахмурился и заговорил, предупреждая диспут:

— Можно воспользоваться твоим душем? Очень нужно охладиться.

— Конечно… Флаг тебе в руки, милый.

— Спасибо.

Когда Кайло вернулся из ванной с полотенцем на бедрах и мурашками по всему телу, то увидел закипающий чайник на серванте и Фазму в махровом халате на краю кровати, листающую что-то в телефоне.

— Иди-ка сюда, — позвала она, похлопав рядом с собой, и Кайло покорно сел. — Как называется больница, где проходят твои исследования?

— Не знаю.

— В смысле, не знаешь? Больницы — это огромные здания с кучей табличек.

— Это частная клиника, как мне кажется.

— А что написано в твоих чеках?

— Я… Мне платят наличкой.

Брови Фазмы взлетели до небес:

— Медицинские исследования и… оплата на руки?

— Ага — я попросил платить мне наличкой, ведь так удобнее.

Фазма потерла лоб:

— Стоп, а на сотрудниках, по крайней мере, есть халаты и бейджики?

— Наверное. Я видел только одного — доктора, который проводит сеанс.

— Ну-у… ладно, — Фазма моргнула. — Как его или ее имя? И из чего состоит сеанс?

— Слушай, без обид, но это не твое дело, о’кей? — Кайло встал и поискал глазами свое белье.

— Если это что-то подпольное… Не знаю — секс-ролевка с прибабахами, разве тебе не хотелось бы знать об этом?

— Это не так. Я верю доктору. Я ему верю! Это, блин, отличная работа, и я не собираюсь параноить без причины.

— Что ж, если мутный мужик, собирающий твою сперму, для тебя не причина…

— Хватит, — огрызнулся Кайло, наполовину натянув джины. — Все нормально!

— Хорошо, — Фазма сочувственно, даже жалостливо, глянула на него и кивнула на чайник. — Хочешь чашечку кофе перед уходом? Наверное, в твоем случае — без кофеина?

— Не откажусь, — ответил Кайло все тем же резковатым тоном, еще не избавившись от раздражения. Он даже толком не понял, что именно его огорчило: мысль, что он снова сотворил нечто безрассудное и глупое, или идея о том, что доктор Хакс (приятный, профессиональный, безупречный) был извращенцем или мошенником. Сознание немедленно попыталось примирить противоречия, на которые указала Фазма: все-таки кое-где в конторах до сих пор пользовались кэшем, а его исследование, вероятно, было небольшим, скорее всего, начальным этапом более масштабной программы…

— Кайло, — Фазма примирительно подняла руки. — Ты прав, меня это не касается. Но помни, что куда бы ты ни ввязался, ты не обязан участвовать в этом. С виду ты умный, увлекающий — могу поспорить, у тебя получается все, за что берешься. Ты кажешься человеком, способным на многое.

— Да, — горько отозвался он. — Как я слышал, это и есть моя главная проблема.

***

На следующий день Кайло быстрым нетерпеливым шагом шел от остановки до площади Старкилли, глядя под ноги и сунув руки в карманы подпоясанного пальто. Когда он заметил женщину с коляской у съезда на дорогу номер тридцать, то кашлянул и спросил:

— Здравствуйте. Простите. Где-нибудь поблизости есть медклиника?

Женщина чуть нахмурилась, повыше поднимая ребенка в пухлом комбинезончике.

— Не думаю, юноша. За углом, ближе к парку, есть стоматологический кабинет. Вам он нужен?

— Нет, ладно, не важно. Вы случайно не знаете мужчину, который живет вон в том доме? Ему около тридцати, рыжие волосы.

— Хм, боюсь, нет — я работаю няней. Но я еще ни разу не видела, чтобы оттуда кто-нибудь выходил или ошивался поблизости, хотя порой в окнах горит свет. Кто бы там ни жил, он явно не слишком общителен.

— Значит, вы ни разу не видели, чтобы оттуда кто-нибудь выходил…

Взгляд женщины стал подозрительным:

— А вам, юноша, это зачем? Вы из полиции?

— Нет, я… м-м… подумываю купить здесь недвижимость. Всего-навсего… расспрашиваю о соседях. Спасибо за помощь, — чувствуя на себе чужой взгляд, он развернулся и, поспешно двинувшись прочь, подошел к нужной двери и позвонил.

Вступив в знакомый коридор, он пристально пригляделся к обстановке. На листовках, что он открепил от доски, не имелось печатей или других опознавательных знаков, не было фамилий тех, кто их выписал или на чьих рекомендациях они основывались. И на ощупь — вдруг осознал он — бумага походила на обычную для принтера. Еще он подергал двери — по большей части они оказались закрыты, кроме одной, за который обнаружился чулан, заваленный старыми пальто и резиновыми сапогами.

Он прошел в «приемный кабинет» и, грубо выдернув один за другим ящики шкафов, увидел, что они в основном пусты. Если все по-настоящему, здесь должен быть хотя бы компьютер, архив! И оборудование должно присутствовать, а не единственный аппарат для измерения давления и пачка палочек для языка. Он нашел ящик, где, как он помнил, хранился массажер для простаты, и прочитал на упаковке, что это действительно секс-игрушка — дорогая, между прочим, шведская, обещавшая, судя по стикерам, незабываемое удовольствие, а отнюдь не пользу для науки.

— Какого хера! — зарычал Кайло, чувствуя вскипевшую злость, подступающую к горлу. Хотелось закричать и разбить что-нибудь. Его рука потянулась к высокой дверце витрины, в которой лежало нечто, напоминавшее антикварную коллекцию, и дернула за стеклянную подставку, швырнув ее на пол, а его взгляд следил за тем, как осколки со звоном отскакивают от пола.

Через дверь до него донеслись быстрые шаги по ступенькам и приглушенный голос:

— Мистер Рен, это вы?

С превеликим трудом, с тяжело вздымающейся грудью, Кайло взял дыхание под контроль. Он нервно провел рукой по волосам и глубоко вдохнул.

— Да, — выдавил он. — Это я.

— Вы в порядке? — дверь резко распахнулась, и самозваный доктор появился в кабинете. Хакс выглядел безупречно, как всегда — серый галстук, привычный планшет под мышкой. Он взглянул на Кайло, а потом на разбитый шкаф и осколки стекла на полу. — Вы в порядке?! Не поранились?! Отойдите скорее от стекла, присядьте, я вас осмотрю!

— Ну конечно, ты же тащишься от этого, — ухмыльнулся Кайло. — Когда осматриваешь меня.

Глаза Хакса округлились:

— Прошу прощения?

— Ты же профессионал, да? И это твое призвание.

— Конечно, так и есть. Что…

— Где же твои сотрудники, доктор? Почему, сколько бы я ни приходил сюда, я не видел ни других пациентов, ни докторов, ни даже гребаной блондинки на ресепшене?

Лицо Хакса побелело, он громко сглотнул и опустил глаза:

— Почему вы это делаете?

— Делаю что?

Хакс обеими руками вцепился в свой планшет и прижал его к груди:

— Почему вы говорите со мной подобным тоном? Это не то, чего я хочу.

Ярость снова полыхнула в Кайло:

— Чего ты хочешь? Это ведь самое главное, да?! Главное, чтобы ты получал свой сраный кайф?!

— Пожалуйста, остановитесь. Если вы более не желаете выполнять нашу… договоренность — все нормально. Вы всегда могли легко прекратить это.

— Договоренность?! Какую, нахрен, договоренность?! Я думал, это работа!

— Это работа. О чем вы?

— Научная работа, а не сексуальная! Господи, что за херня!

— Вы думали… — Хакс трясущейся рукой обвел кабинет. — Вы думали, что это настоящая клиника?

— Да, блядь! Что еще я должен был думать?! Вот зачем вы устроили этот спектакль — чтобы заманить сюда паренька вроде меня и самоудовлетворяться, пихая ему в задницу пальцы, пока он думает, что это исследования!

— Нет, — Хакс яростно замотал головой, прижимая ладонь ко рту. — Нет, это не то, что вы… Мне нужно сесть, мне… — он доковылял до стула и упал на него. — О боже, вы думали, что все на самом деле? Как вам вообще пришла в голову такая мысль?

— Ты был чертовски убедителен — вот как!

— Но, Рен… Вы же должны знать, что врач не станет делать… О боже! Разве вы не нажали на «Подробнее»?

— Что?!

— На объявлении. Там была графа «Подробнее» со всеми кинками и ограничениями.

— Графа… Блин, я не прочел! Я думал, там стандартное фуфло, «Положения и условия»!

— Да разрази вас гром, Рен! С чего бы настоящей клинике размещать свои предложения в разделе эротики?!

— Ебать! — завопил Рен, отчаянно дергая себя за волосы. — У меня было две открытых вкладки! Одна по найму за наличный расчет, а другая… Блять! — развернувшись, он уставился на Хакса. — Как ты не сообразил, что я ни фига в этом не разбираюсь! Я не показался тебе странным?

— Я думал, ты чертовски хороший актер!

— Нет, блин! Я ужасный актер — именно поэтому моя ролевая группа выкинула меня! Из-за этого и еще из-за моих периодических вспышек гнева! А-а-а! — Кайло пнул незанятый стул и отправил его в стену. — Все это время я был секс-работником! Ну что за жизнь?!

— Господи боже, — простонал Хакс, закрыв лицо руками. — Ты позвонил в полицию? Меня отправят в тюрьму? О боже, нет, если меня поставят на учет за сексуальные преступления, мне придется съехать! Тут же чертова школа ниже по улице! — Он зажал голову между колен и принялся громко и тяжело дышать.

— Хакс! — закричал Кайло. — Прекрати психовать! Это я должен психовать, из нас двоих именно ты — долбанутый извращенец!

Но Хакс продолжал учащенно дышать, его дыхание становилось все более хриплым и затрудненным. Он неловко сел, ухватившись рукой за грудь.

— Блин! — Кайло наклонился и потряс его за плечо. — У тебя что, приступ астмы?

Хакс беззвучно кивнул, издав громкий хрип.

— У тебя есть ингалятор? — в тревоге спросил Кайло, и Хакс снова кивнул, с округлившимися глазами. — Наверху? — Еще один кивок. — Вот дерьмо, нам надо выйти отсюда! Я не желаю, чтобы меня нашли в подвале у извращенца рядом с его трупом! — Кайло нагнулся и приподнял Хакса, давая обхватить себя за шею. Ему пришлось буквально тащить спотыкающегося хрипящего человека через открытую дверь и по лестнице, которая там была, наверх, потом по коридору, пока они не добрались до просторной студии с кухней и гостиной.

— Здесь? — спросил он.

Хакс мотнул головой в сторону одной из дверей.

— Ванная… шкаф… — прохрипел он.

Кайло сбросил его на ближайший диван и, ринувшись в ванную, принялся разгребать шкаф в поисках лекарства. Ингалятор нашелся у дальней стенки — довольно тяжелый флакон, очевидно, редко используемый — но, хвала небесам, лишь бы оказался годным. Он метнулся обратно и упал на колени перед Хаксом, встряхивая флакон и пихая его в ослабевшие руки. Хакс с трудом потряс его и поднес ко рту, потом еще и еще раз, прежде чем повалиться на спину, расстегивая верх рубашки, измученно и с присвистом дыша. Но дыша, по крайней мере, уже гораздо легче.

— Черт, — прошептал Кайло, усевшись на мягкий ковролин, покрывающий пол, и откинувшись на руки. — Господи. Не делай так больше — расслабься, чтоб тебя!

Хакс слабо застонал и потер лицо.

— Что ж, — просипел он наконец. — Не каждый день узнаешь, что совершал сексуальное насилие…

— Слушай, не принимай все настолько близко к сердцу. Ты не знал. Я не знал. Сплошной невообразимый пиздец.

Хакс покачал головой:

— Мне следовало лучше подготовиться… Надо было обсудить все лично — я же знал! Чертово правило номер один! Но ты… Когда ты пришел, то был таким убедительным. Все прошло так увлекательно… И… когда есть фантазия вроде этой, и подворачивается кто-то, идеально подходящий под нее…

— Мне, конечно, льстит, что я сразу прошел твой кастинг, не буду врать — все это время я считал себя озабоченным мудаком, которого заводят медики.

— Что? — послышался слабый смешок.

— Серьезно. Я думал: «Ах, бедный доктор Хакс. Он весь такой занятый своим важным делом, а у меня втихую встает на него».

Хакс снова закрыл лицо руками и истерически рассмеялся:

— Ебаный ад. Что мы за парочка.

— Не могу не согласиться, — Кайло вытер влажные ладони о джинсы. — Выходит, медицинские штучки — мой фетиш. Как и строгие рыжие с планшетами.

— Как-то ты поразительно оптимистичен.

Кайло пожал плечами:

— Какой есть. У меня семь пятниц на неделе.

Хакс неровно вздохнул и поднялся на ноги, неловко пытаясь причесаться пальцами, но только сильнее растрепав волосы.

— Мне нужен чай. Хочешь?

— Не откажусь, — ответил Кайло, вставая и следуя за ним на кухню. Он сел за обеденный стол, наблюдая, как Хакс наполняет чайник и роется в шкафах.

— «Эрл Грей» подойдет?

— Ага, — ему всегда казалось, что «Эрл Грей» чем-то напоминает парфюм, но обычные чайные пакетики здесь были на вкус как помои, поэтому разницы не было. Тем временем Хакс отвернулся от столешницы и уставился в огромное эркерное окно, выходящее на улицу. Кайло представил, как подходит к нему со спины и обнимает, касаясь губами полоски кожи за ухом. На Хаксе все еще был белый халат, наполовину расстегнутый.

— Чем ты на самом деле занимаешься? — спросил Кайло, отмечая стильную обстановку квартиры. Все выглядело плавным и гладким, современным, стены были выкрашены в бледно-голубые и серые оттенки.

— О, — встрепенулся Хакс, словно забывший о чужом присутствии, пока вопрос Кайло не вывел его из задумчивости. — Я архитектор. Сейчас в свободном плавании, но раньше работал на крупную фирму.

— Не слишком ли ты молод, чтобы быть успешным архитектором? Мне казалось, для этого надо учиться, не поднимая головы, лет двадцать.

Хакс слегка улыбнулся:

— По сути так и есть. Можно сказать, я учился с пеленок — у отца на мой счет имелись большие планы.

— Ты спроектировал этот дом?

Хакс тихо засмеялся:

— Нет, конечно нет. Ему больше сотни лет, но я обновил его, — чайник выключился, и Хакс занялся чашками и ложечками. — С молоком, сахаром?

— Да, не против.

Хакс глянул на него с любопытством:

— У тебя нет никаких предпочтений?

Кайло пожал плечами:

— Удиви меня.

Хакс поставил перед ним кружку и сел напротив.

— Что ж. Вот как все вышло. Так неловко. Можешь выслать мне счет за терапевта, который тебе, без сомнений, понадобится.

— Это не самое худшее, что произошло со мной с тех пор, как я переехал сюда. Как-то раз девчонка, дышащая мне в пупок, ударила меня в живот мечом из ротанга, а я упал и разбил лицо о камень.

— У тебя насыщенная жизнь.

— Это семейное, — Кайло сделал глоток сладкого чая. — А в чем фишка с игрой в доктора? Что побудило тебя построить фальшивую больничку в подвале?

— Ох, кто его знает.

— Да ладно — никто не сделает такого без причины. Наверное, это долго было навязчивой мыслью.

— Ну-у… Сама медицинская тематика. Она всегда интересовала меня. В детстве я часто болел — проблемы с легкими, проблемы с пищеварением. Я провел немало времени у врачей, у меня брали несчетное количество анализов. Может, игра в каком-то смысле помогала переосмысливать мой опыт. И еще… Мне нравится постановка.

— Постановка?

— Сам… процесс. Шаг за шагом. У меня проблемы с сексуальной близостью. Удовлетворение чаще всего приходит, — он неопределенно махнул рукой, — непредсказуемо.

— Непредсказуемость многим кажется сексуальной.

— Не мне. Я предпочитаю планирование и реальную оценку перспектив.

Кайло засмеялся:

— Забавно… Как «доктор Хакс» перекликается с тобой. Кстати, это твое настоящее имя?

— Хм, в каком-то смысле да. Без «доктора», конечно.

— А как расшифровывается «А»?

— Армитаж, — Хакс поморщился. — Знаю-знаю. Как у Шанкса, производителя туалетов. В школе мне приходилось несладко, поверь.

— Ох ты… В самом деле кошмар.

— Именно. А тебя правда зовут Кайло?

— Вроде того. Все зовут меня Кайло, но это не настоящее имя.

— А что не так с настоящим?

— Ничего. Всего лишь хотелось пересоздать себя.

— Пересоздать кем?

— Кем-нибудь классным.

— А-а. И сработало?

— Ну, блин, конечно же нет.

Хакс улыбнулся:

— Как твое настоящее имя?

— Бен.

— Бен Рен?

— Бен Органа. Рен — это… В общем, проехали. Можешь звать меня как хочешь, мне наплевать.

После неловкой паузы, Хакс опустил взгляд в чашку.

— Я понимаю, что задаю… опасный и, вероятно, неподобающий вопрос, учитывая случившееся, но что ты думаешь по поводу продолжения нашей договоренности? Я могу платить больше, если это поможет сгладить… недопонимание.

Сложив руки на груди, Кайло откинулся на спинку стула и тяжело вздохнул.

— Не знаю, чувак. Не знаю, как буду чувствовать себя, сознавая, что мне платят за эти вещи деньги. Когда буду в курсе, что это… ради секса, а не из научного интереса.

— Я все прекрасно понимаю.

— Ты попробуешь поискать кого-нибудь на замену?

— О нет, вряд ли. Думаю, полученный на этом фронте урок я усвоил.

— Чем займешься?

— Тем, что делал раньше.

— А конкретнее?

Хакс поднял глаза, всем своим видом показывая, что ответ очевиден:

— Ничем.

— То есть или я разрешу тебе платить мне за вибраторы в заднице, или ты оборвешь все связи с социумом и умрешь в одиночестве? Что за идиотизм, Хакс?

 — Ну… На самом деле звучит не так уж фантастично.

Кайло ткнул в его сторону пальцем:

— Ты ведь хорош собой. И, судя по всему, у тебя есть деньги и хорошая работа. Чертовски глупо запереться дома и жалеть себя. Будь я на твоем месте, я бы… Короче, нашел бы столько всего. Серьезно. Возьми себя в руки.

Хакс, с повеселевшим взглядом, приосанился:

— Ты вправду очень странный.

— Уж ты-то мне про странности не рассказывай. Построить врачебный кабинет ради сексуальных игрищ.

Тот опять улыбнулся, качнув головой:

— Ну да. Такие вещи звучат странно, когда их говорит тебе кто-нибудь другой.

— О, еще вопрос — что ты делал с моей спермой?

— С твоей… Ох, — Хакс вспыхнул — в розовый цвет окрасились даже его шея и уши. — Ничего. Я надежно и гигиенично утилизировал ее.

— Понятно, а до того?

— Мне в некоторой степени неудобно отвечать на этот вопрос.

— Поверь, мне не менее некомфортно спрашивать, но раз уж спросил…

— Я м-м-м… Мне нравилось нюхать ее, пока я… Ну… сам понимаешь.

Кайло понимал. Он поерзал на стуле.

— И это все? Ты всего лишь… нюхал?

— Ну, разве что… изучал текстуру. В перчатках.

Кайло подался вперед, опершись локтями на стол.

— А ты пробовал?

— Нет! Боже, это же увеличивает риск заразиться половыми инфекциями!

— Я хочу сказать — разумеется, я не сомневаюсь, что чист в этом плане; могу сходить в клинику — в гребаную настоящую клинику — и принести справку, если ты… взаправду хочешь попробовать.

Хакс со скрипом отодвинулся на стуле и вскочил на ноги.

— Кайло… Бен… Называйся как хочешь. Очень сожалею, повторюсь, из-за недоразумения. Я благодарен, что ты проявил понимание, но, как ты уже упомянул, вряд ли мы сможем продолжать нашу договоренность. Думаю, каждому из нас следует пойти своей дорогой. Сейчас я достану твою… плату за сегодня.

— Брось, — отмахнулся Кайло, отставляя чашку с приторно сладким чаем и поднимаясь вслед за Хаксом. — Сегодня я ничего не сделал, не считая того, что разбил твою… коллекцию.

— И спас мне жизнь.

— После того, как едва не довел до инфаркта. Ага.

— Значит, считаем, что мы квиты? — Хакс помолчал и неуверенно протянул руку.

— Квиты, — согласился Кайло. Прикосновение Хаксовой сухой ладони вызвало странно интимные ассоциации, так что трудно было разжать пальцы и отнять руку.

— Удачи с учебой, — напоследок пожелал Хакс, когда Кайло направился к двери, ведущей в подвал.

— Ага. И тебе удачи в затворничестве, — он на секунду остановился у двери и в последний раз взглянул на Хакса, который так и стоял возле окна, обхватив себя руками. Яркий дневной свет словно превратил его в мертвенно-бледное, бестелесное существо. Уязвимое в определенной мере, хотя Кайло никогда бы не смог представить его таковым. Ему вспомнилась Фазма и ее «ты мог бы добиться всего, чего захотел», и его охватило предчувствие, что, пожалуй, в чем-то она могла быть права.

***

Неделю спустя Кайло взбежал на крыльцо большого дома из красного кирпича и нажал на звонок. Раздалась мелодичная трель, приятно отличавшаяся от пронзительного звонка у черного хода. Через минуту или две дверь открылась, и перед ним появился Хакс в рубашке, аккуратно застегнутой на все пуговицы до самого ворота, и дизайнерских джинсах, которые одновременно казались обыденными, но в тоже время чересчур нарядными для человека, работающего на дому.

— Привет, — поздоровался Кайло. — Сегодня среда и пятнадцать тридцать — я знаю, что ты не занят. Не хочешь выпить со мной кофе?

— О чем ты?

— Я приглашаю тебя на свидание. Выпить кофе. Со мной.

— Не слишком ли ты торопишь события?

— Блин. Ты слушал, как я дрочу, и мне показалось, что мы вправе обойтись без вступительных реверансов.

На лице Хакса отразилось нечто среднее между удивлением и скепсисом:

— О чем будем говорить?

— Так далеко я не планировал, если честно. Попробуем поимпровизировать.

Хакс почесал затылок и распахнул дверь шире:

— М-м, не хочешь войти?

— Нет, если войду, то выпью кофе у тебя на кухне, а это не свидание. Ты должен прогуляться со мной, к слову, неподалеку есть кафешка, рядом с остановкой. — Кайло вдруг нахмурился. — Разве что… у тебя агорафобия?

— Нет-нет, я вполне способен покинуть дом, если захочу. Могу я, по крайней мере, обуться?

— Валяй, если быстро.

— Ладно, дай мне минуту, — он закрыл дверь, оставив Кайло снаружи — постукивать ботинком по ступеньке и гадать, как поступит Хакс: выйдет ли вообще или забаррикадирует дверь и обрежет звонок.

Но вскоре Хакс появился, на ходу натягивая черные кожаные перчатки и с удивительной резвостью накидывая на плечи длинное строгое пальто. И вопросительно вздернул бровь:

— Мы идем?

Половину пути они прошли в неловком молчании, пока Кайло вдруг не произнес:

— У меня новая хреновая работа. В университетском книжном магазине.

— Мои поздравления.

— Какие туда захаживают тупые люди. Ты не поверишь.

— О, думаю, я-то поверю.

— А ты злопамятный, — бросил Кайло, искоса взглянув на Хакса, заметно растерявшегося от его слов.

— Прости.

— Нет, мне даже нравится. Я не доверяю доброжелательным людям — никогда не поймешь, о чем они думают, — Кайло опустил взгляд и взял Хакса за руку, ожидая, что произойдет дальше, отдернет ли он ее. Тот не отдернул. — И все же, — продолжил он, — громадный плюс этой работы в том, что никто не пытается впихнуть мне что-нибудь в задницу.

— Плюс? У меня создалось впечатление, что тебе это, наоборот, нравится.

— Не в качестве работы, скорее как развлечение.

— А-а.

— Правда, ежемесячная зарплата не ахти, — пожаловался Кайло. — Поэтому, чтоб ты знал, кофе оплачиваешь ты.

— Ты когда-нибудь делал кофейные клизмы? — вдруг спросил Хакс, видимо, по-своему стараясь поддержать разговор.

— Нет, не пробовал такое.

— А хотел бы попробовать? Я слышал, они весьма бодрят. Некоторые даже утверждают, что их применение способствует улучшению здоровья.

— О-у, ну, если это ради моего здоровья…

Хакс чуть наклонил голову и улыбнулся — широкой, слегка нервирующей улыбкой «доктора Хакса», отчего Кайло неосознанно стиснул его руку.

— Как насчет того, чтобы взять кофе с собой?


End file.
